


laugh with me forever and a day

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [36]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Falling In Love, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: daichi's laughter is the soundtrack of koushi's high school years.





	laugh with me forever and a day

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14450545#cmt14450545)
> 
>  **quote:**  
>  "Once upon a time there was a boy who loved a girl, and her laughter was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering."  
>  _—Nicole Krauss, The History of Love_

Daichi’s laughter is the soundtrack of Koushi’s high school years.

He laughs from his belly, all deep and round, heavy in the most sturdy way, quiet but ringing. The first time Koushi had the honour of hearing it, the real thing, not the small polite chuckles he usually gives, it absolutely captivated Koushi. Daichi covers his mouth at first, but he’s the type to keep laughing until all the laughter has bubbled out of him. He often ends up half-bent, hands on his thighs, breathless and wheezing. It’s pretty comical, the tears leaking out of his eyes as he tries to get a hold of himself. Koushi loves it. 

From the first time he heard Daichi’s full-blown laughter, all the way back in first year, after practice on the way home and just after Asahi tripped over his own shoelaces, Koushi vowed to do whatever it takes to hear that sound over and over again.

It takes him a month to figure out what it is that makes Daichi tick, but Koushi spends the rest of first year learning the other boy. He knows Daichi’s determination to stand on the court reflects his own hunger for the bright lights and cheering crowds, the satisfying feeling of a volleyball against his palm. He knows Daichi’s seriousness when they study together in order to defeat those exams so they can join training camp. He knows Daichi’s kindness when love letters arrive in their shoe cubbies, he knows Daichi’s dedication to the sports game and obliviousness to any games of the blushing and romance variety. He knows Daichi’s warmth in how he takes his friends’ hands when they’re down and pulls them forwards. He knows Daichi’s firmness and steadiness, a captain in the making. Koushi stays by his friend’s side and watches until he knows Daichi inside and out, until one day, while laughing alongside Daichi, Koushi looks over and thinks,  _ Oh. I’m in love with him. _

Figuring all these things out is Koushi’s quiet victory, but what Koushi’s most proud of is knowing what makes Daichi laugh. Daichi doesn’t laugh like Koushi does, giggling at every bad pun he comes across, but he definitely has a sense of humour, no matter what Kuroo says. He laughs when Asahi says something funny unintentionally, he laughs when he slams the ball down exactly where he wanted to, he laughs when Koushi their kouhai surprises him with their hard work. Daichi laughs easily, but only when he’s with friends and teammates does he let out his loud, booming laughter. It’s the most infectious thing Koushi has ever heard, and he never wants to not know what it sounds like.

Koushi watches as Daichi laughs with abandon, eyes crinkled into half-moons and mouth open wide, and there’s a sunrise in his chest. Tossing his head back, Koushi laughs with him.

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
